forever and always (i was there)
by ipsa dixit
Summary: "Do you ever think about what it would be like if your life was different?" - fred and angelina have a talk/for mary


_i've written 4 things before this in march. and this is my first hp fic o.O. kay._

 _prompts at the bottom_

 _943 words, by google docs_

* * *

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if your life was different?"

The sky is blue. The grass is green. There are leaves littering the floor, spreading around them and covering almost every inch of the green grass.

Fred is laying on the green grass, on the crunchy leaves, right next to Angelina, whose hair is spread out against the ground, touching ten different leaves.

He turns his head, his eyes looking over her body as he waits for an answer.

"What do you mean?" she asks, turning her head, too. Her brown eyes look deep into his eyes and Fred holds the eye contact for a moment, before blinking, hard.

"I mean, what if our lives were different?" he repeats. "What if, for example," he starts, "you were white? Or if my family was rich?"

Angelina frowns at him. Her lips forming the shape of a frown makes Fred want to kiss her, so he does, pressing his lips against hers. He can feel heat spreading to his ears for a moment, before she pulls away.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow at him. He opens his mouth without any words coming out, and takes a deep swallow before answering.

"I wasn't talking," he says, grabbing the air. He probably has a stupid expression on his face, but he doesn't really care; he's with Angelina. He doesn't have to. She rolls her eyes and flicks his nose.

"What you said before," she says, "about things being different?"

"I mean," Fred says, wringing his hands together, "what if it was just us?" Fred tries to cup Angelina's face with one of his hands, but she pulls away before he can.

"It _is_ just us," she says. She has a single eyebrow quirked, and Fred knows that it's not the time—she looks fairly concerned—but he can't help but think how _cute_ she looks with that expression. "I don't understand. Are you—Have you been cheating on me?"

"No, no, no!" Fred says quickly. He runs a hand through his hair. Even the slight accusation makes him nervous. "I would _never_ ," he assures her.

"Then how is it not just us?" She sticks a little bit of her tongue out and Fred has a strong urge to kiss her again, but he knows that she'll pull away—once Angelina is thinking about something, she does _not_ give up.

Which means that Fred is going to have to say what's on his mind.

"We're _not_ alone, though," Fred says, sighing. He runs another hand through his hair. "We're _never_ going to be alone."

"If you want to tell me what you're talking about, get to the point," Angelina says, her brow still quirked. "I have no idea what you're on about."

Fred sighs and flops over onto his back, staring up at the sky. It's blue. It's nice and clear. There's a few stray clouds passing by, but for the most part, it's a clear day. Fred wishes that it would rain; it would mean that they had to go back inside the castle and he could avoid what Angelina wanted him to say.

He wishes that he never brought it up in the first place.

"I mean," he says with a sigh, "that I'll never be alone. Don't get me wrong, I love George, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I didn't have a twin."

The sentence hangs in the air for a second, and Fred is cringing internally.

"I guess I'm just tired of people lumping up together," he elaborates when Angelina doesn't say anything. "It's always 'Fred and George'. It's never _just_ 'Fred', or _just_ 'George'."

"Oh," Angelina says quietly. Fred turns back to looking at her, and sees that she's looking at the sky now. He can see her biting her lip.

"I know," Fred says. It's an awful thing that he wonders about, he knows, but he can't help it. They _are_ separate people. Other people seem to forget that, and Fred hates it. "I just want something of my own, you know?"

Angelina sits up and lets out a tiny chuckle. "I can't say I understand, really. I don't have a twin myself," she points out. Fred gives her a tiny smile, but she looks forward, not seeing him.

"George probably doesn't feel the same way," Fred notes. "He'd probably kill me for trying to, I don't know, break up with him?" He coughs. It's strained.

"George would never kill you, trust me," Angelina says, turning back to him. There's softness in her eyes. "He'd probably kill himself if you ever died," she says.

"You'd need to stop him," Fred says, moving slightly closer to her.

"Of course. Besides," she says, closing the gap between them, "you lied. You _do_ have something that only yours, that no one will mistake for George's," she says.

"What?" Fred says. He knows he sounds a little bit bitter, but he _feels_ a little bit bigger.

"You have me," Angelina says, leaning into him. His heart melts as Angelina puts her head there. He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her temple, starting to grin.

"I do, don't I?"

She leans into his hug with a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, you do. And I'm _only_ yours. Trust that," she says, looking up at him. She lifts her head, making their lips touch.

"I trust that, forever and always."

…

 _(Years later, George asks Angelina out and she says yes. And it's understandable—they both_ need _each other, to recover—but it still hurts._

 _Even_ she _is just another thing that's Fred_ and _George's.)_

* * *

 _for:_

 _quidditch league [whining warriors, chaser 1 (written by chaser 2) - write about fred]_

 _hogwarts, assignment 5 [muggle art, task 1 - write about_ _a private and poignant moment between lovers]_

 _writing club [character appreciation - pureblood; disney - flounder - a supportive friend; showtime - we both reached for the gun; days of the month - true confessions day; liza's loves - stoneheart (origin episode 1)]_

 _365 prompts [relationship - lovers]_

 _caffeine challenge [black coffee]_

 _lent challenge [only gryffindors]_

 _gge [mary, fred/anyone (angelina), angst]_

 _the golden snitch, through the universe [aurora, crux, double star]_


End file.
